Silicone polyethers are commonly known in the art for their use as surfactants. They are also typically used as additives or co-emulsifiers in aqueous dispersions. For example, certain silicone polyethers such as polydialkylsiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers have been used as emulsifiers for various aqueous silicone emulsions. The relative amounts of the polydialkylsiloxane and polyoxyalkylene components in the copolymer may determine the emulsifying properties of the copolymer in a somewhat analogous manner as HLB values for organic nonionic surfactants containing polyoxyethylene as the hydrophilic group. Very often, if a hydrophobic silicone polyether is desired to be delivered as the oil phase in an emulsion, it tends to form a water-in-silicone polyether emulsion. Thus, there is a need to identify aqueous emulsions having a dispersed phase of silicone polyethers. There is a further need to identify such emulsions where the average particle size of the dispersed silicone polyether phase is less than 100 nanometers which may be considered as microemulsions.